


Love Confession

by stupidlyinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyuckhei, I hope you like it, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, i dont knoooowwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: Yukhei watches a movie with Donghyuck





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i dont know why i wrote this but i hope you guys will like it! sorry for the grammar errors ;-; it's not that good but aaaaa

The woman steps closer to the man in front of her. Her heart skips a beat. She can feel how sweaty her palms are. She’s nervous, but is also excited. This is the moment she has been waiting for so long. This is the time that will change her life forever. She’s getting nervous as she closes the distance between herself and the man.

The man feels the same way as she does. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest. He is slightly shaking but it is all because of the nervousness. This is also the moment he’s been waiting for so long. The moment that will change his life forever. He feels like crying right now, because he is too overwhelmed. He can’t believe this is actually happening. She looks beautiful as she always does.

She stops when she’s a foot away from him. They look into each other’s eyes. There are sparks evident in their eyes, both smiling nervously. She closes the distance between them. The fronts of her shoes touch his. He softly puts a hand on her cheek. He strokes her cheek with his thumb. He leans down closer to her. Their breaths mingle.

A snore can be heard at a distance.

Donghyuck turns to his left only to see Taeil is sleeping with his head lolled back on the couch backrest. Donghyuck pauses the movie that is playing on the TV. He can’t believe this. They’re nearing the end of the movie! Taeil is always like this. He always fall asleep when the movie is about to end.

“Hyung!” Donghyuck shakes Taeil’s arm. “Taeil hyung!”

Taeil opens his eyes slowly. “Oh? The movie ended already?”

“No, we are five minutes away from the ending,” Donghyuck says with a pout. Taeil leans back his head on the backrest with his eyes closed. He sighs. 

“I’m kinda tired, Hyuck,” he says groggily. The tiredness really can be heard in his voice.

Donghyuck pouts again but he also feels sorry. They had a schedule earlier since early morning. However, Donghyuck wanted to watch a movie. No one wanted to watch with him. He had asked Mark, that guy claimed he was busy even though Donghyuck knows Mark is playing game in his room right now. It’ll be too much to call dreamies this late at night, so he didn’t ask them. He asked the hyungs but only Taeil that agreed. Johnny and Jaehyun will only come home late at night because they have their radio schedule. 

Taeil is fun to watch movies with anyway. He always listens to Donghyuck’s comments and will laugh with Donghyuck too. And Taeil doesn’t mind whatever movie that Donghyuck wanted to watch. He just agreed to everything.

It is until Taeil falls asleep and they don’t get to finish the movie together. Donghyuck doesn’t blame him. It’s probably the age (not really). Or it’s probably the movie is boring to Taeil but he doesn’t admit it. Or it’s definitely he is tired from their hectic schedule.

This is why Donghyuck likes Taeil the most. He’s always so kind and loving to his younger brothers. The only way Donghyuck can repay him is by telling Taeil to go to sleep and promise that they watch the ending together.

“It’s okay, hyung,” he says, patting Taeil on his thighs. “You should go to sleep now. We can watch the ending together again later on.” He smiles at Taeil.

Taeil sits up. He ruffles Donghyuck’s hair. “Alright. I’m sorry, Hyuck. Don’t sleep too late.”

Donghyuck nods. He watches Taeil going up the stairs to his room before leaning back against the couch. He stares blankly at the screen, where the actor and the actress almost kissed.

The pass code of their dorm is being unlocked, the door is then opened. Donghyuck stands to see who just got home. He greets Sicheng happily the moment he sees the man taking off his shoes. Sicheng must’ve just got back from practice.

“Oh, Donghyuck. You’re not sleeping yet?” Sicheng asks. Only then Donghyuck realizes there’s someone else beside their manager that enters the house. Donghyuck smiles awkwardly at the young man. The latter did the same too. They all head to the kitchen. Except their manager who has gone out of the house after putting some things in the kitchen and tell them to sleep early.

Sicheng and Yukhei are checking the plastic bags on the kitchen isle. Sicheng pulls out a water bottle that looks like some kind of herbal drink.

“I was just watching a movie with Taeil hyung,” Donghyuck says after remembering Sicheng had asked him a question earlier.

Sicheng nods his head. He takes a sip of the drink that is in the colour of beige. “Let me guess, he fell asleep?”

Donghyuck giggles. Even Sicheng knows. Literally everyone that grew up with Taeil knows about his habit falling asleep five minutes before the movie ends.

“Yeah, he did.”

Sicheng does some stretching of his muscles. He then massages his neck. “I wished I can watch with you right now. But I’m kinda tired.” He says apologetically.

Donghyuck waves his hands. “No! It’s alright. I’ll just watch the movie again with Taeil hyung later. Don’t worry.”

Sicheng smiles. He turns to Yukhei (who Donghyuck almost forgot that he was there) and says something in Mandarin. Yukhei replies and waves goodbye to Sicheng. The latter heads upstairs to his shared room with Taeil and Yuta.

Now it’s only Donghyuck and Yukhei in the kitchen, standing awkwardly five feet away from each other. Yukhei is also awkwardly ruffling the plastic bag. Donghyuck is looking at everywhere but Yukhei.

“Uhh…” Donghyuck says. Yukhei turns to look at Donghyuck. Their eyes met. They stare at each other for a solid minute before Donghyuck blinks and slowly look down on the countertop.

“I can…” Donghyuck looks back up at Yukhei when hears the other speaks. He raises his eyebrows, asking Yukhei to continue. “I can watch the movie with you?” Yukhei asks. Is he asking or is he suggesting something?

“Oh, no. You don’t have to. I’m cool.” Donghyuck smiles sheepishly. “Besides, you must be tired from the practice. I don’t want to keep you up.”

“It’s okay, I can’t sleep anyway,” Yukhei says earnestly. He doesn’t look awkward anymore.

Donghyuck is to protest more but Yukhei is already heading to the living room after taking a bag of chips from one of the plastic bags. Donghyuck has no choice but to come along.

“Is it a romantic movie?” Yukhei asks as Donghyuck takes a sit next to him.

“Yep.” Donghyuck picks up the remote control from the coffee table. He restarts the movie.

“Where is Mark by the way?” Yukhei asks again when the intro starts to play.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes but Yukhei can’t see it. “He’s upstairs. Probably sleeping.” Mark doesn’t want to watch a movie with Donghyuck anymore.

The whole time of the movie it is quiet between the both of them. Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say to Yukhei because they aren’t in a relationship where they often see each other and talk. Donghyuck realizes he never really talk with Yukhei before aside from talking about their dance routines. And the only time they speak with each other is also when they greet one another in the practice room or when they met in dreamies dorm.

As Donghyuck had watched the movie earlier, adds more reason on why he doesn’t have anything to comment on about the movie. He hears Yukhei laughs softly at the fun parts. Donghyuck laughs too. Other than that, they are quiet.

They reach the ending after an hour and a half. Yukhei is still wide awake and is still watching the movie.

The man strokes the woman’s cheek with his thumb. The camera focuses on his eyes which are getting teary. From that, can been seen how much he loves her and how much this means a lot to him. She smiles up to him as she wraps her arms around his neck. They lean in closer with each other until their lips met.

Somehow, watching this scene with Yukhei makes Donghyuck feels awkward and he starts to blush. He wishes Yukhei isn’t looking at him or anything. Donghyuck is looking at everywhere but the screen until the couple stop kissing and confessing romantic stuff. Donghyuck lowkey wishes he can skip right until the end of the movie.

The scene changes then and it’s a relief to Donghyuck. They are nearing the end now. The couple lives happily ever after with a son.

The younger hears Yukhei giggles. The man does some stretching before standing up. “Well, that’s a good movie. I think I should go back now.”

Donghyuck nods. “Right… thank you for watching it with me. You didn’t have to…”

“But I did, and it’s okay, Donghyuck.” Yukhei flashes a smile to Donghyuck, which makes Donghyuck’s heart to skip a beat. He suddenly feels like the spirit of the female character from the movie comes to him.

Donghyuck walks Yukhei to the door. Yukhei puts on his shoes and slings his backpack on his shoulders. He turns to look at Donghyuck. It’s the same awkward air around them. The tension is unbearable.

“Well… I’ll see you soon?” Yukhei says or ask… Why does he always speak like this?

“Y-yeah… sure. We should watch movies together sometimes…” Donghyuck replies. “When you’re free…”

Yukhei smiles. “Noted.” He walks to the door and opens it. Donghyuck stays where he is. Yukhei stops in his track. He doesn’t get out of the house yet. He turns again to look at Donghyuck.

He closes the door and goes to Donghyuck. The latter’s heart is beating wildly in his chest. Donghyuck looks up to Yukhei with a nervous heart. He can feel his sweaty palms. It is hard for him to neither breathe nor move. He’s nervous but is also excited. He doesn’t know what he’s excited for but he is.

“Donghyuk… listen…” Yukhei starts. “I – I know this might sound weird but… I’ve been liking you for quite some time now…” Yukhei says those word real softly Donghyuck won’t be able to hear it if they aren’t alone right now. “And I just… feel like this is the right time to tell you because we rarely see each other…”

The elder is lost for words. So does the younger. Donghyuck is too surprised that Yukhei would have a feeling on him. Donghyuck isn’t going to lie, he might have developed a crush on Yukhei at some point. He does get jealous when Mark spends more time with Yukhei. All this time, he thought he’s jealous of Yukhei because he took Mark from Donghyuck. But it turns out, Donghyuck is jealous of Mark because he wished it was him that’s talking and laughing with Yukhei.

“Watching that movie earlier… made me realized that I should confess to you right now,” Yukhei continues. “I like you, Donghyuck. And it’s okay if you don’t like me too. So… goodbye.” He quickly turns and walks to the door.

“Yukhei, wait!” Donghyuck stops Yukhei from stepping out of the house. The latter turns yet again. Donghyuck walks to Yukhei. As Yukhei is very tall, Donghyuck has to stand on his toes. He pecks a kiss on the corner of Yukhei’s lips. He stands on his feet again and pushes Yukhei out of the house.

“Text me,” Donghyuck says before slamming the door to Yukhei face. He does so not because he’s being rude but he feels so embarrassed right now he just wants to shrink and disappears. He’s sure his face is beet red right now. His hands are shaking slightly. He can’t breathe because of how rapid his heart is beating. He covers his face with his shaky hands and screeches. He runs to his room and buries his face into his pillow and screams. He hopes that his scream is muffled and that the others don’t hear him.

Donghyuck can’t believe he just did that. He can’t believe he just kissed Wong Yukhei.

He screams again.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out, opens the message and turns off his phone. He screams again in his pillow. He repeatedly hits the mattress with his legs. He raises his head because he needs some air.

He picks up his phone again and read the message from Yukhei.

 

_How can you kiss me when you didn’t tell me how you feel about me :(_

 

His shaky thumbs run across the screen.

He taps the send button. He turns off his phone again and covers his face with his blanket.

He doesn’t want to forget this night but because he’s too embarrassed right now, he wants to forget about it for a few hours.

At the same time, he’s smiling as he is too happy that he did what he did just now.

 

 

 

Yukhei screams into his pillow and hits the mattress with his legs. He sits up and read the message he receives from Donghyuck two minutes ago again and again. He can feel how hot his face is. He is smiling so widely. He is too happy. He’s glad that he confessed earlier. Now, he’s sure he won’t be getting any sleep tonight because he’s just too overwhelmed and too happy.

He lies back on the bed. He reads the message countless times.

 

 

_Because that’s my answer to your confession_

 

_I like you too <3_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
